Compositions and methods for planarizing or polishing the surface of a substrate are well known in the art. Polishing compositions (also known as polishing slurries) typically contain an abrasive material in an aqueous solution and are applied to a surface by contacting the surface with a polishing pad saturated with the slurry composition. Typical abrasive materials include silicon dioxide, cerium oxide, aluminum oxide, zirconium oxide, and tin oxide. U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,423, for example, describes a method for chemically-mechanically polishing a metal layer by contacting the surface with a polishing slurry comprising high purity fine metal oxide particles in an aqueous medium. Alternatively, the abrasive material may be incorporated into the polishing pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,233 discloses the use of polishing pads having a surface texture or pattern, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,794 discloses a fixed abrasive polishing pad.
Conventional polishing systems and polishing methods typically are not entirely satisfactory at planarizing semiconductor wafers. In particular, polishing compositions and polishing pads can have less than desirable polishing rates, and their use in the chemical-mechanical polishing of semiconductor surfaces can result in poor surface quality. Because the performance of a semiconductor wafer is directly associated with the planarity of its surface, it is crucial to use a polishing composition and method that results in a high polishing efficiency, uniformity, and removal rate and leaves a high quality polish with minimal surface defects.
The difficulty in creating an effective polishing system for semiconductor wafers stems from the complexity of the semiconductor wafer. Semiconductor wafers are typically composed of a substrate, on which a plurality of transistors has been formed. Integrated circuits are chemically and physically connected into a substrate by patterning regions in the substrate and layers on the substrate. To produce an operable semiconductor wafer and to maximize the yield, performance, and reliability of the wafer, it is desirable to polish select surfaces of the wafer without adversely affecting underlying structures or topography. In fact, various problems in semiconductor fabrication can occur if the process steps are not performed on wafer surfaces that are adequately planarized.
Various metals, metal oxides, metal nitrides, metal alloys, and the like have been used to form electrical connections between interconnection levels and devices, including titanium, titanium nitride, aluminum-copper, aluminum-silicon, copper, tungsten, platinum, platinum-tungsten, platinum-tin, ruthenium, tantalum, tantalum nitride, and combinations thereof. Noble metals present a particular challenge in that they are mechanically hard and chemically resistant, making them difficult to remove efficiently through chemical-mechanical polishing.
The following patents disclose polishing compositions for noble metals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,219 discloses a semiconductor memory device comprising a noble metal conductive layer and a polishing composition comprising a halo-compound for polishing the noble metal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,063 discloses polishing compositions for nickel substrates comprising a chemical etchant (e.g., aluminum nitrate), abrasive particles, and an oxidizer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,736 discloses a chemically active polishing composition for noble metals comprising an abrasive and a halogen in basic aqueous solution. JP 63096599 A2 discloses a method of dissolving metallic ruthenium. JP 11121411 A2 discloses a polishing composition for platinum group metals (e.g., Ru, Pt) comprising fine particles of an oxide of the platinum group metal. JP 1270512 A2 discloses a dissolving solution for noble metals comprising hydrogen peroxide, alkali cyanide, and phosphate ion and/or borate ion. WO 00/77107 A1 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals (e.g., Ru, Rh, Pd, Os, Ir, Pt) comprising abrasive, a liquid carrier, an oxidizer, and a polishing additive including EDTA, nitrogen-containing macrocycles (e.g., tetraazacyclotetradecanes), crown ethers, halides, cyanides, citric acid, phosphines, and phosphonates. WO 01/44396 A1 discloses a polishing composition for noble metals comprising sulfur-containing compounds, abrasive particles, and water-soluble organic additives which purportedly improve the dispersion of the abrasive particles and enhance metal removal rates and selectivity.
In addition, chemical-mechanical polishing of tantalum-containing surfaces, such as tantalum removal in barrier film applications, typically utilize an oxidizing agent. Hydrogen peroxide is by far the most common oxidizing agent used in tantalum CMP. Hydrogen peroxide is a strong oxidizing agent that can react with other slurry components limiting pot-life stability of the polishing slurry composition. Electron transfer catalysts such as Fe, Os, or Ru can be added at low pH to act cooperatively with hydrogen peroxide to accelerate oxidation and removal of the metals present on the surface being polished. At elevated pH values, these metal electron transfer catalysts precipitate as oxide and hydroxide compounds, and lose their effectiveness as electron transfer catalysts. It is often also desirable to selectively oxidize tantalum in the presence of copper. Many common oxidizing agents are not selective between tantalum and copper.
The introduction of porous low-k materials in microchip devices has made “low down-pressure” (low-P) planarization an extremely important factor. Although low-P operation is difficult to incorporate in the currently available framework of CMP, it is possible to combine electrochemically controlled material removal with low-P mechanical polishing where the main role of the latter step is to provide uniform planarization across the sample surface (that is, to facilitate selective material removal from protrusions over recess regions of the surface). This approach, introduced by Applied Materials for industrial applications, is referred to as electrochemical mechanical planarization (ECMP), and can potentially lead to a more efficient planarization technology than the currently practiced chemical mechanical planarization (CMP).
In most applications of ECMP, the mechanical abrasion step involves removal of thin passive films of oxides and/or surface complexes (not of the underlying bulk metal), and hence can be performed at a low down pressure (<1 psi). Electrochemical techniques are often used only as a “probe” of CMP mechanisms to analyze corrosion/erosion behaviors of various CMP systems, but these techniques are not frequently applied to the actual CMP process. In ECMP, electrochemical techniques can be used to both activate and understand the mechanism(s) of material removal. In addition to its low-P processing capability, another major feature of ECMP is that it can be performed using electrolytes with no or very low concentrations of abrasive particles. This helps to eliminate several disadvantages of CMP that are associated with the use of slurries containing high concentrations of abrasive particles, such as lack of within-wafer uniformity, particle coagulation, slurry-handling and waste disposal. The task of endpoint detection is relatively straightforward in ECMP where simply controlling the applied voltage or current can accurately control the extent of planarization. Often it might also be possible to eliminate the need for certain expensive, unstable and/or side-reacting chemicals (oxidizers, surfactants, etc.) in ECMP.
A need remains, however, for polishing systems and polishing methods that will exhibit desirable planarization efficiency, uniformity, and removal rate during the polishing and planarization of substrates, while minimizing defectivity, such as surface imperfections and damage to underlying structures and topography during polishing and planarization. Improved polishing compositions and methods are needed for the polishing of tantalum-containing substrates, particularly compositions and methods that can selectively oxidize tantalum in the presence of copper during chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP).
The present invention provides such improved chemical-mechanical polishing compositions and methods. These and other advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.